Cleaning compositions for use on hard surfaces are known in the art. Hard surfaces include household surfaces such as those typically found in bathrooms and kitchens, and include a variety of different materials such as enamel, ceramic, porcelain and the like. Such surfaces include fixtures such as countertops, appliances (e.g., refrigerators, stoves) as well as bathtubs, sinks, and toilets.
Acidic cleansers are known that purport to provide activity against mineral deposits, e.g., lime scale or soap scum. Some of these cleaners are marketed as being useful for limescale and rust removal, and are said to be dependent upon a certain pH range to retain the desired activity.
However, an ongoing need exists for improved hard surface cleaners that are effective at removing limescale, soap scum, rust, and other soil deposits from bathroom surfaces. In particular, cleaning compositions that are useful as toilet bowl cleaners (“TBCs”) are desirable. Because consumers are often reluctant to scrub toilet surfaces, cleaning compositions that are effective at removing solid and visible deposits such as soil and limescale from toilet bowls while requiring little or no follow-up scrubbing or wiping are especially desirable.